fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sirza
|status1=Deceased |affiliation1= |magic1=Darkness Magic Telepathy |character2=Erza Scarlet |kanji2=エルザ・スカーレット |romaji2=Eruza Sukāretto |alias2=Titania |age2=19 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Requip: The Knight |imagegallerysize=310px |imagegallery= }} Sirza (Simon x Erza) is a semi-canon pair between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet and her childhood friend, Simon. About Simon and Erza Simon Simon (シモン Shimon) was part of Team Jellal, a group of former slave children who attempted to rebuild the Tower of Heaven, also known as the R-System. He died to protect Erza Scarlet from Jellal Fernandes. Simon was a very massive, tall and muscular young man, with his overly large arms and hands appearing even larger compared to his extremely thin legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 14 During his time in the Tower of Heaven, although not as large or muscular as he'd grow in later years, he was more well-proportioned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Page 19 His mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his face. Simon had dark eyes and a wide, rectangular face, with a flat nose and a noticeably prominent jaw. During the revolt in the Tower of Heaven when he was a child, Simon got struck in the face by a Magical blast, something which seemingly left him partially disfigured.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 9-10 Simon's left eye was covered in a simple, dark eyepatch, held up by an extremely slim rope, with a thin scar emerging from under it and going down diagonally on his cheek. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face; such headgear bore a great resemblance to a turban.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 21 As a child, Simon's attire was that of a slave in the Tower of Paradise, which consists of a sleeveless shirt and a pair of light pants reaching down below his knees,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Page 19 held up by a simple, rudimentary rope belt tied in a knot on the front.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Page 9-10 As a member of Team Jellal, a grown up Simon switched to a different, distinctive outfit: most of his muscular upper body was left exposed, being only covered by a large, light cloth passing over his left shoulder and going down below his waist, where it was tied by a light sash, plus a single, dark sleeve on the left arm, bearing two light stripes vertically going down it, from the shoulder to the cuff. The cloth crossing his chest diagonally had its edges adorned by a series of dark pyramids, and bore in its middle several dark, larger motifs, highly reminiscent of double-edged axes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 21 Simon also wore a pair of extremely loose dark pants, almost reaching down to his ankles, which made his thin legs look larger, and a simple pair of light, ankle boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 14 Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who is famous for her usage of Requip Magic. She is also a member of Team Natsu, as well as one of the main female protagonists of the series.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 11 Erza is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She also has an artificial right eye made by Porlyusica, which replaced the one she lost as a child. She has a slender figure that Lucy describes as amazing, and like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic, allows her to requip not only armor, but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. Within the guild, Erza is somewhat known as the "Guild's disciplinarian" as she often berates and scolds Guild members whom she considers as troublemakers. She is also feared by Natsu and Gray, who are only capable of behaving when she is around. This, coupled with her tragic past, makes her socially awkward within the guild. However, as time goes by, she begins to loosen up and is shown to be more at ease with everyone. She also becomes more interactive, even taking part in the guild brawls herself. Erza wearing armor is considered symbolic in the series, as it portrays that she continously hides her true self within her armor due to the traumas in her life. However, she manages to overcome her insecurities during the fight in the Tower of Heaven against Ikaruga, and has since managed to truly be herself. History Simon Simon lived a happy life with his younger sister Kagura Mikazuchi in Rosemary Village, the same place where Erza also grew up. He was kidnapped as a child and taken as a slave to build the R-System, otherwise known as the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 17 It was there that he made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Millianna and Shô, as they weathered the cruel methods of their captors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 11-15 One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 18-24 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 9-20 But Jellal, now being controlled by Zeref, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Simon and his friends to stay and finish the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 2-19 However, Simon didn't believe in Jellal`s ruse, because he believed that Erza wouldn't do such a thing. After eight years, the tower was completed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 10-15 Erza's History Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 12-14 She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 13 She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 14-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Pages 3 One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 11-15 where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 14-22 The revolt appeared to be successfulFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 1-3 at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magical Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 9-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 2-4 As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 4-19 After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Pages 3 She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Pages 10-11 After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guild-mates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 2-4 As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27 Q&A References Category:Sirza Category:Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Past Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help